dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubas
|gender = Male |birthplace = Typhon |birth = June 7, 774 Age |death = n/a |birth power level = 103,000,000 |max power level = 28,800,000,000 |pronouns = 己 (おら) |height = 5'6" |weight = 127.6 lbs. |hair = Black |eye = Grey-black |rank = Super Elite |food = Kiwis, shumai, Mrovian beetroot |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training |family = Cuber (fusee) Ledas (fusee) Lascon (half grandfather) Dogom (half father) Layeeck (half father) Aubere (half mother) Cyleria (half mother) Artachoc (half father-in-law) Ocra (half mother-in-law) Speonitch (half brother) Kailon (half brother) Chaiva (half mate) Lauto (half ki brother) The Benefactor (half ki brother) Nir (half son) Skall (half son) }} Cubas (キューバス, Kyūbasu) is a in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. He is introduced in the chapter "Splicer No Splicing". Overview 'Appearance' Being a fusion, Cubas has a mixture of Cuber's and Ledas' physical features. Cubas is neither as young as Ledas nor as old as Cuber. He looks to be about as old as Vegeta was when he was first introduced. Cubas' hair is short, like Cuber's, but contains the spiky features that Ledas' has. As for the clothes, Cubas wears Ledas' earth clothes, with Cuber's Saiyan armor over it, including Cuber's boots and gloves. The only difference is that Cubas wears Ledas' left arm guard (given to him by Guva) in place of Cuber's. 'Personality' Cubas emotes the various traits of both of his fusees. On the one hand, he can be quite serious and prone to one-liners, showing off Cuber's side, but on the other, he can be more childish and vindictive, showing his Ledas' side. He is not arrogant, however, and does not play around with Yuki, aside from briefly torturing her. History 'Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance' Cubas is a powerful fusion of Cuber and Ledas by means of the Mrovian fusion device. He was formed after Yuki beat the two pure-bred Saiyans, Cuber and Ledas, on planet Typhon. In desperation, Cuber used the Mrovian Fusion Device he had been warned about by Quoeyg and fused with Ledas. Thereafter, Cubas, in Super Saiyan 2, dominated Yuki and killed her by means of decapitation with a ki sword. After Chaiva, Cuber's mate, rescued Cubas in space, he was brought back to planet Mrov and defused by Quoeyg. Ledas and Cuber would not fuse with one another again in their lifetimes. Transformations Being a Saiyan, Cubas was gifted with various transformations. In Cold Vengeance, Cubas bypassed several transformations (Great Ape, Super Saiyan 1, and the additional branches of Super Saiyan 1 for example) which he could have used if he had wanted to, but ultimately chose not to. This does not mean that Cubas lacked the capability to use any of those transformations. It simply means that he was never seen using those transformations because he didn't need to. Below, only the transformations that Cubas was seen using will be documented. ' ' This is the form that Cubas used in Cold Vengeance during his fight with Yuki. He bypassed Super Saiyan 1 because that would have only made him about equal in power with Yuki. In Super Saiyan 2 however, the weakened Cubas would be comfortably stronger than his foe. So he used Super Saiyan 2. Cuber fought the entire battle against Yuki in this form, eventually culminating in his beheading of her. After the battle, Cubas powered down and never used this form again. Cubas was able to use Super Saiyan 2 because Ledas, one of his fusees, had already unlocked the form on his own. So Cubas was inherently familiar with Super Saiyan 2. ' ' Super Saiyan 3 is a "what if" transformation for Cubas, since he never used it in Cold Vengeance. It was never revealed in that story if he had received a large enough power boost to use Super Saiyan 3 like Gotenks had in Dragon Ball Z. Since neither Cuber or Ledas had unlocked Super Saiyan 3 by the point of creating Cubas, they would not have had familiarity with it, like they had with Super Saiyan 2. It is highly possible that from a power standpoint, Cubas could have used Super Saiyan 3, but coupling the facts that neither of his fusees had used it before and that Super Saiyan 2 was easily strong enough to stop Yuki, there was little point to try it out. Still, this form is considered a "what if" form because Cubas' ability to use it has never been confirmed by Hyper Zergling or KidVegeta. It is exclusive to the video game, ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' DLC. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * Offensive Moves *Kyorra Destruction Wave * * *Galick Obliterator Cannon *Homing Finger Beams Trivia *Cubas is by far the most powerful fusion to ever form from the Mrovian Fusion Device. *Cubas has a perfect fighting record. *Cubas' power is equivalent to the the sum of Ledas' and Cuber's power levels multiplied by three. Unlike and , Cubas' Super Saiyan transformations multiply his power level as if he was not a fusion. *Cubas is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. He is playable in his Super Saiyan 2 form as well as a "what if" Super Saiyan 3 form. Category:Fusions Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:Hero Category:Super Elite Category:Transformation users Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Fusion Category:Super Saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Main Character(s) Category:New Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Saiyan